A Wolf Story
by ultraviolet15
Summary: What would happen if Leah and Seth have a sister who doesn't know the secret?


**No I do not own twilight if I did I would be rich.**

Some people have a bad dream and then they wake up then go back to sleep and forget about it. They may get scared for a little while, they may sleep with lights on or whatever but sooner or later they forget and move on. Then they forget all about the dream two weeks later and think about how silly it was that they were even scared of it. Right?

Well this dream isn't like that; this dream is so real, so frequent, and so vital that I will never be able to forget it. I've had this dream for almost two months now and it's the same thing every time. No changes.

This is my dream. I wake up on the damp, muddy ground wondering where I am. Too weak to move I silently crawl to a nearby bush and close my eyes in trembling fear. My head is spinning and whirling with confusion as I try to remember how I got here when I hear a distant low growl coming from the other side of the bush. I opened my eyes in alarm and look straight ahead in pure horrifying fear. After what seemed like weeks the growl deadened and there was dead silence.

Carefully I look around with the false hope of recognizing where I am. No such luck nothing in this place was friendly or familiar. I was in a mossy place like a forest with a canopy of trees that covered the entire area. The forest would have been completely dark if it hadn't been for the moon shining brightly in the distance Silently I peeked behind the bush and saw that in the middle of the forest there was a completely pitch black spot that covered about a yard or two. In that spot I could barely pick out a dark moving figure

From the outline it gave I could tell it was a huge wolf of some kind, though I've never seen one that big. It was completely black from what I could tell. There was a familiar feeling that went with the wolf though like I knew him. Somehow I could tell what the wolf was feeling. He was looking for something, or someone. As I lean in for a closer look I accidentally snapped a stick with my knee. Even the barely audible sound caught his attention.

He turned to me snarling, but when I saw his face for the first time he paused in confusion, understanding, and relief. I didn't have the time to figure out if he was going to kill me or not because as soon as he saw me an excruciating pain took over me like fire and everything went black except his all too familiar eyes.

I wake up to my **EVIL** older sister throwing a pillow at my head. I groan with irritation growing in my voice. My older sister Leah was the most annoying, moody, bratty, and meanest sister anyone could have, but I had to love her because mom said she's my sister and if I didn't I was dead grounded. So yeah.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes "Hey!" I shouted which my sister gladly took as an opportunity to smack me upside the head with a pillow again. She's such a saint, you know if you're in hell.

"Keep it down twerp," she said meanly as if it wasn't her fault in the first place "Mom's still asleep and you know she'll be mad as anything if you wake her up"

"If mom's not even up then why do I have to be its Saturday" I replied starting to closed my eyes lay back down and go back to sleep and go back to sleep

"Because I have to baby-sit you today and mom leaves for work in an hour so I have to take you with me where ever I go and I really have to go NOW so get your butt up and get dressed" she said and walked out of the room.

"Jeez are all twenty year olds as mean as you" I said when I was sure she couldn't here me. "Yes and get dressed before I kill you" Leah shouted back apparently unaware of the warning she had just given me about mom.

_How does she do that _I thought. I had no idea ever since two months ago when she and my brother Seth went missing for one night they've **both** been acting weird. _Oh well_ _maybe it's a teenager thing, _even though Seth 15 and Leah's 20, but I always thought Leah was a little slow.

Even if it was a teenage thing I wouldn't know after all I was only nine. But I do know last year was _really _weird. I mean Leah and Seth ran away and neither them or mom would tell me the truth about why. They just change the subject really fast.

I got out of bed and looked around the room for a second. Leah and I share a room that's a light brown with a blue ceiling that we both like. There are two twin beds and one small desk in the corner with our shared laptop, and there's a small TV propped on a table.

I quickly got dressed in a clean flannel long sleeve shirt and jeans, with my old slip on shoes. I looked in the mirror and sighed at my reflection. I have light brown skin, dark brown hair that falls in strands and dark, dark brown eyes that were either playful or dead serious. I gripped my necklace that was a single sharp tooth with a yarn string. My dad told me it was wolves tooth but I never beloved him.

I looked at the picture of him that was beside my bed. That picture almost brought me to tears; it's been a year and a half since his death, a year and a half since the nightmares began. But mom always says it's not good to be sad about it all the time because that makes dad sad. So I try hard to perk up and head downstairs.

I found Seth in the kitchen _of course_ because that's were he always is. This guy was a freakin forklift for cryin out loud!

"Hi Seth" I said greeting my older brother who unlike Leah was actually **NICE** and **LOVABLE. **Hey sis he replied with a mass load of eggs in his mouth which strangely didn't gross me out. I load some food onto my own plate and practically inhaled it. When I finished I washed and dried my plate and turned to find Seth staring at me. What I asked curiously. "Ummmm hungry much?" Okay maybe I had sort of maybe got an appetite but who was he to talk **FORKLIFT**.

"Yeah I guess so," I said sourly. "So where is Leah taking me," I said since I was still pissed about having to get up early.

"Sam's I'm going too" he replied simply as if he didn't just say we were going to Leah's ex's house the boyfriend that practically broke her heart and then dumped it on us FOR OUR COUSIN I mean jeez can you get anymore cruel.

"Are you kidding me? Sam? Why are we going there to burn down his house? Because if we are- "

"No its not that you don't understand," Seth unexpectedly interrupted. Ok that was the final straw I was tired of this first everything weird is happening and now my brother was mad at _me _this was so unfair

"Your right Seth I don't understand I don't understand any of this!" I yelled and then I ran outside to wait for Leah.

As if on cue I heard Leah come in "What happened?" she asked as if she actually cared. I hid so they didn't see or hear me listening.

"I almost busted the secret out on Patene," he said apologetically. _What secret?_ _What's going on?_

"Seth-"

"I know no matter what she can't know," he replied fiercely. I heard Leah sigh then suddenly they both looked at the ceiling in alarm." That's Sam we should go," Seth said sullenly

I ran farther from the door so they wouldn't know I was listening. No matter what I wasn't giving up on this. I was going to find out what was going on and soon. In the meantime I'd find out what I could at Sam's.


End file.
